Adolescentes
by flordecerezo-chan
Summary: Orihime,Tatsuki,Ichigo,Rukia y Renji son estudiantes de secundaria con vidas y situaciones que los adolescentes deben afrontar día a día.Muertes de familiares,abandono,violación,bulimia,alcohol, drogas,pobreza,peleas,amistad,amores,sexo,engaños,burlas.


_Hola, _bueno este es mi primer fic aquí. Por favor denle una oportunidad y haber qué les parece

Personajes involucrados en este capitulo: Orihime y Tatsuki.

Queda aclarar que todos los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

><p><em>A la niña que llamaste puta en clase, es virgen, y esa misma niña tiene sentimientos.<em>

Tenía tan solo dieciséis años, pero su cuerpo era muy desarrollado para su edad.

Todos la miraban. Era igual que siempre. Desde el primer día en que había llegado. Todos la miraban con esos ojos, ojos llenos de lujuria, como si fuera una presa a la cual su cazador asecha para atacar. Era tan molesto, sentir que antes de hablarle la inspeccionaban con la mirada, viendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo que sus miradas le atravesaban incluso el alma. Aquellas personas eran tan hipócritas. Se hacían llamar sus amigos, pero lo único que querían era su cuerpo para divertirse un par de veces y botarla al igual que un trapo sucio. En cambio sus amigas, en realidad no tenía amigas. Las chicas la odiaban, sino era por sus pechos era por su cabello con ese característico color naranja, sino era por sus piernas era por su sonrisa o también por su popularidad con los chicos. Al fin y al cabo solo la odiaban, de pies a cabeza.

Se sentía tan miserable. Odiaba su cuerpo, solo quería que la vieran por quién era y no por cómo era. Quería desaparecer, dejar de existir, hacerse tan pequeña hasta que nadie pudiera verla. Nadie la quería, ni sus padres la habían querido, la hubieran vendido si por ello hubieran conseguido dinero para comprar drogas y alcohol. Solo su hermano, pero él ya no estaba, él no estaba ahí para quererla. En momentos como esos extrañaba muchísimo a su hermano. Ya no era lo mismo vivir sin él. Se sentía tan extraño dormir sin que antes él le acariciara sus cabellos, preparar comida para uno, lavar la ropa de uno y más aun el silencio torturador de la casa. Aquellas paredes que los habían visto reír y ser felices ahora ya no tenían nada, solo era vacío al igual que su corazón.

Otro día más de sufrimiento. Otro día más de burlas y palabras obscenas, de miradas lujuriosas y maltratos.

Entro al salón de clases y todos voltearon a verla. El camino hacia su pupitre era una tortura.

-Mira quién llego-decía una chica sentada en unos de los pupitres del frente.

-¿Quién?-pregunto otra girando la hoja de una revista de moda.

-¿Quién más?-le contesto mirando a la joven de la que hablaban pasar a un lado de ellas.-La zorrita de la escuela.-finalizo mirándole la espalda.

Ella la había escuchado, pero nada podía hacer. Lo único que hacia era tragarse los insultos que los demás le escupían. Era tan desagradable pero ella no quería ser como ellos. Ellos eran solo unos ignorantes, desconocían todo acerca de ella, su vida, su hermano o su pasado, solo ella sabia de aquellas cosas. Intentaba hacer oídos sordos, pero era tan difícil, aunque quisiera no podía negar que cada palabra, cada insignificante palabra le destrozaba el corazón.

-¿La viste? ¿La viste bien?-le pregunto un chico de cabello desordenado a otro a su lado.

-Si, hoy esta más guapa que ayer.

-Tal vez hoy me la ligue. Tal vez hoy sea mi noche triunfal.

-Así se habla amigo.-finalizo este dándole un saludo de manos.

Podía oírlos. No importaba que estuviesen sentados dos asientos detrás de ella, podía oír a la perfección cada maldita palabra que ellos dijesen.

Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, así lo hacia cada vez que quería desaparecer. Imaginar que aquellas horribles personas no estaban allí, que aunque en realidad estuviesen junto a ella no existieran.

La campana del receso sonó y ella se apresuro para levantarse e irse al ver a un chico acercarse a ella. Salio del salón y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible para ir al baño. No quería que todos viesen sus atributos saltar. Y era por eso que usaba dos tallas más grandes de suéter, al igual que en su ropa de gimnasia. El baño era su escondite perfecto. Solo bastaba encerrarse en un cubículo para sentirse protegida, a salvo de todos aquellos que intentasen lastimarla. Entro como alma a la que la lleva el diablo, desplomándose en llantos encima de la tapa del retrete.

¿Cuánto más, cuánto dolor tendría que experimentar?

-¿Estás bien?- escucho detrás de ella.

Tonta, era una tonta. Había dejado la puerta sin seguro, no, peor aún, ni siquiera la había cerrado.

Levanto su cara del retrete y comenzó a limpiarse los ojos.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?-pregunto aquella tierna voz aún detrás de ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame verte-le dijo tocándole el hombro y girándola hacia ella.

Se sentía tan estupida, tan débil frente a aquella chica que ni siquiera conocía.

-Te ves muy mal.-le dijo apartando los cabellos naranjas de la joven.

Sus ojos eran rojos de la hinchazón. Las lágrimas no paraban, tampoco los gemidos de sufrimiento. No podía verle a los ojos, no quería que aquella persona la viera en tan humillante situación.

-Ven, vamos a lavarte la cara-le susurro tomándola delicadamente de los brazos y guiándola hasta el lavamanos.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué era tan gentil con ella? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía? Y más aun. ¿Por qué no era como los demás?

Se sentía extraño. Nadie la había tratado tan bien desde que su hermano había muerto, nadie se preocupa por ella y menos, nadie le acariciaba el rostro. Sintió agua fría tocarle delicadamente el rostro y caer sobre sus mejillas rojas. Se sonrojo aun más al ver a aquella chica limpiándole el rostro. Era muy bella, de cabellos negros hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color y un poco más alta que ella.

-Bien-dijo la muchacha limpiándose las manos con una servilleta.-Creo que estás un poco mejor. ¿No?

La joven asintió son la cabeza, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Puedes hablar o tienes algún problema del habla?-le pregunto agachándose para poder mirarla a la cara.

-S-si pue-do hablar.-le contesto cerrando sus ojos.

-Pues, mi nombre es Tatsuki Arisawa.-le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia aquella.

Levanto su cabeza para mirarla y le extendió la mano.

-Mu-mucho gusto Arisawa-san.-le dijo mientras se saludaban.

-Solo llámame Tatsuki, Hime-chan.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre Tatsuki-chan?-pregunto mirándola sorprendida.

-Eres muy popular en toda la escuela.-le respondió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-

¿Vienes? -pregunto abriéndola.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había ayudado? Había secado sus lágrimas y ahora la estaba invitando. No entendía por qué, pero le era tan extraño ser tratada de aquella manera que sentía la necesidad de ir con ella, de que la tratasen así.

-S-si-respondió sin dudarlo un segundo más y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

En verdad se sentía extraño. Caminar al lado de alguien, hacia mucho que no lo hacia. Todos en el pasillo la miraban. Bajo su mirada.

-O-oye Tatsuki-chan...-le dijo tirando de la blusa de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto observándola de reojo mientras caminaban.

-Gra-gracias Tatsuki-chan.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, un poco temerosa.

Ante aquello la joven sonrío.-De nada Hime.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Orihime abrió sus bellos ojos grises, sorprendida, para luego sonreír y volver a mirar al frente.

-Gracias Tatsuki-chan.-volvió a repetir, pero esta vez en un susurro.

No sabia cómo era que una chica fuerte como Tatsuki la hubiera encontrado, pero se sentía bien. Fue como si hubiese llegado en medio del abismo solo para rescatarla y llevársela lejos, lejos del miedo. Al principio le costo, pero no tardo mucho en abrirse con ella. De pronto habían vuelto a ella cosas que casi había olvidado, como sonreír o reír hasta el cansancio. Si así se sentía tener una amiga de verdad nunca dejaría que Tatsuki se fuera. Gracias a ella había recuperado sus fuerzas, las ganas de vivir y más aun había vuelto a querer así como seguía queriendo a su hermano.

-Hime-grito la pelinegra desde la puerta de clases.-He venido a buscarte para que almorcemos juntas-le dijo entrando en el salón y acercándose a su mesa.

-Si Tatsuki-chan. Me muero de hambre-le contesto levantándose de su asiento.

-MPH, parece que ahora también atiende a lesbianas.-dijo una chica de cabello rubio, que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas con dos muchachas más.

-¿Perdón?-le pregunto Arisawa alzando una ceja.

-Tatsuki-chan no las escuches-le rogó la peli-naranja tomándola de la mano. Pero esta no le hizo caso y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Lo que escuchaste, que Orihime ahora también atiende a lesbianas.-respondió limándose las uñas, sin percatarse de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué dijiste estupida?-Arisawa la había agarrado del suéter levantándola levemente hacia arriba, provocando que todos los presentes las vieran.

-A-Arisawa-san...-dijo temerosa la chica.

-Repítelo, repite lo que le dijiste a Orihime.

-Yo...yo...

-Vamos, repítelo.-seguía gritándole a la cara.

-Tatsuki-chan, por favor suéltala-le pidió su amiga aferrándose a su brazo.

-Yo...-repetía la muchacha al tiempo que unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Dile, díselo.

-Pe-perdón Orihime, perdóname...te lo ruego-suplicaba mientras veía a la joven que se mantenía aferrada al brazo de su victimaria.

-Yo...-Orihime solo podía ver a aquella de muchas que la habían maltratado mirándola con el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

La vida era cruel, ¿no? Hace un momento era ella la que sufría, la que durante meses había llorado y ahora, la que había hablado pestes de ella estaba recibiendo una minima parte de lo que le había tocado sufrir.

-Yo te...perdono Mika-san. Yo te perdono.

Tatsuki desaparto sus manos de aquella, la cual callo al suelo en llanto.

-Escúchenme bien, escúchenme todos-comenzó a hablar la fuerte estudiante de karate señalando a todos a su alrededor- Si alguien, si alguno de ustedes pedazos de parias se atreven a tocar a Orihime o hablar mal de ella, por más minima que se la palabra, juro. Juro que se arrepentirán. Habrán deseado nunca haberla insultado o incluso peor, haber nacido-dijo tomando la mano de su frágil amiga y dejando a todos en estado de shock.

Haber cruzado aquella puerta se había sentido como dejar detrás de ella mil demonios en el pasado. Orihime lloraba mientras caminaba por el pasillo tomada de la mano de su amiga. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, esta vez eran de alegría. Sabía que a partir de aquel momento, de aquel día todo sería diferente. Apretó con fuerza su blusa en donde se encontraba el corazón. La tormenta poco a poco se iba alejando. Y por más cruel que había sido la vida con ella, sentía que vivir ya no era un tormento sino una bendición. Que de la mano de su amiga algo de fuerza había llegado a ella. Que el miedo escapaba. Que ahora ya no odiaría más.

-Gracias Tatksuki-chan-susurro frotándose los ojos- Gracias...Tatsuki-chan- susurro nuevamente con una sonrisa que jamás dejaría escapar de sus labios.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Espero que me dejen un coment. Por favor si no les gusto no sean groseros, si?

Bueno en el próximo capitulo la historia de Renji.

Bye, bye.


End file.
